The FunnyWorld Times Issue One
Welcome to the FunnyWorld Times! Welcome! This is TheMarioKartGirl reporting for the [[The FunnyWorld Times|FunnyWorld Times]], FunnyWorld Wiki's new newspaper! It features news, comics, and this issue we will be having an exclusive interview with [[Bunny]], the evil bunny! He says he feels excited. Only an evil bunny would say something like that! Anyway enjoy! -TheMarioKartGirl News! World War Boring - The Movie is coming soon! Get ready for the most boringest war movie ever! Even more boring than sitting on the sofa doing nothing! The film company W.M.T.W.F.E (short for We Make The Worst Films Ever) are making their nine thousandth film, World War Boring - The Movie. World War Boring is where people just stand in front of each other, doing nothing. It goes on for 9999999999999999999999 minutes and it just stays like that. No one does anything, they just stand there ready to fight. But they don't fight. They don't do anything. Boring? Indeed. [[Mario]] is making his own show called "Mario Time!" which is a show starring himself. [[Peach]]es are now banned from Wonderland, by the king (the king is Bunny) because he doesn't like them after being turned into one by [[Princess Peach]]. Cooking Time! Hello! This issue we are making a Peach Cake, Princess Peach's favourite food! You will need: eggs flour milk sugar other things that are used to make cakes and.....some peaches. ''Hello! I am here at Princess Peach's castle to make a Peach Cake. Now, I will start by taking eggs...or do I have to pour in the sugar first? Or is it the peaches?... Never mind, I'll just throw everything in at once. Now lets stir it! Weee this is fun! I'm stirring really fast! Oh no!! Some of the mixture flew onto Princess Peach's face! Sorry, Princess! Oh no...she's angry. Anyway, what do we do next? Oh yeah! We pop it in the oven! La la la...this is easy! I'll just go on FunnyWorld Wiki until the cake is ready... *Three hours later* I love FunnyWorld Wiki! Anyway, why is Peach angry at me? Oh no...THE CAKE! OH NO!!!! Oh no...it's completly burnt. It's all black. It won't taste good now! But the show must go on! Now we decorate the cake once it cools down. Tick tock tick tock...there we go! It's cooled down now! Now we can decorate it with...peaches! I'll just put lots of peaches on...yum, they look yummy....*eats peaches* OH NO! I ate the decorations! Oh dear, Peach is ready to whack me...goodbye! Ow!'' Why don't YOU try and make a Peach Cake? It's easy! Just don't try if you are like me...or you will get whacked by Peach. See you next issue for a new, yummy recipe on COOKING TIME! Comic! Here is a Club Penguin Comic: Look out for any evil snowball-throwing penguins on Club Penguin! Interview with BUNNY! Did I tell you we were having an interview with the world's most evil bunny? I did? Well, we are having the interview NOW! Hi Bunny! Bunny: Mwhahahahaha - cough cough... wow, you can get a really sore throat while practising your evil laugh. FunnyWorld: So...Bunny. First question. Why did you kill your parents? Bunny: So I could rule Wonderland instead of them. I like being king. FunnyWorld: Next question. Have you hated peaches all your life? Bunny: Ever since I first looked at one, I knew they were deadly. And I was *fake sniff* so upset when Princess Peach turned me into one *does fake crying* FunnyWorld: Don't cry! So anyway, next question. Why do you hate Mario? Bunny: Because........ He's ugly, he's fat, he likes pasta, he like Princess Peach, he likes peaches. I don't like that stuff. and HE DOESN'T LIKE EVIL CUPCAKES!!!!!! WHY COULD HE BE SO MEAN?! FunnyWorld: Last question. Do you like FunnyWorld Times? Bunny: No. Can I go to the toilet now? FunnyWorld: Ok. Bye. Now, our first issue is almost finished. Before this issue ends, we just want to tell you that it's....... PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Bye.